


spike for me (I'll set for you)

by abrandnewheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/pseuds/abrandnewheart
Summary: You have only ever told three people in your life that you would set for them one day.The first is your brother. The second is Hinata Shouyou. The third is Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	spike for me (I'll set for you)

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks, as ever, to [Rachel](https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes) for skimming this before I put it out there into the world. 
> 
> But also thanks to the SASS server in general. This spawned from a conversation where someone said we don't often see second-person Atsumu POV. And here we are.

You have only ever told three people in your life that you would set for them one day.

The first is your brother. You used to know him better than anyone; you'd finish each other’s sentences; you'd finish each other’s food if one of you wasn't paying enough attention, which was often; you'd finish each other's fights, and stories.

One day you might actually finish each other off because you're just so sick of dealing with each other. 

Maybe it's fair to say you don't know him quite so well any more. Your paths have finally diverged after being entwined, or at least close by, for so long. Maybe growing apart happens to everyone eventually, but you didn't think it would happen to you. Not with Samu.

When you were children, he was someone to chase. He had been given the setter position because he had always had the good sense to at least pretend to behave around teachers, and you had been drawn in by thinking that spiking was flashy and important. 

As teenagers, you had finally figured out that _setting_ was where it was really at. Your brother didn't complain when you told him you were going to try and surpass him and set for him instead. He didn't complain when you did and became the starting setter, either. 

In fact, you're not sure he ever complained at all. Not about this stuff, or at least not to you. Instead, there had been years of you complaining to him. Every lost point. Every bitter defeat. He still felt the sting of losses, or that's what you told yourself, because he was never like Kita, who seemed to be able to shrug things off. So he must have felt them. Just perhaps not as strongly as you. Or maybe you just never noticed when he was hurting. 

You still don't understand his decision to quit volleyball. You could have gone all the way together. Right to Division 1, right to the national team. Together. 

But he had said no. 

No more _Miyas._

Just one. 

You wonder if he had only kept up with it as long as he had because it was something you did together. He had always had a bigger soft spot than you. 

Just how much had you stopped him from doing? What would he have done instead if you'd let him leave sooner? 

Was it your fault he quit? For outshining him way back then? 

You don't know the answer. You wonder if you ever knew him as well as you thought you did. 

~

The second is Hinata Shouyou. 

The first time you met him, you identified something special in him. A hunger which at least matched your own, if not surpassed it. 

There were lots of hungry high-school athletes. There were only a few like you. You’d met most of those people already by the time you met Shouyou. You don’t know for sure what it is that made him more special than the others, only that you felt something deep in your gut that you hadn’t felt for a long time. Intrigue. 

Maybe it’s the dedication Shouyou had shown to Kageyama. The way he never stopped calling for tosses even when his legs had surely been about to give out from underneath him. The way the two of them could pull off something you’d never seen done before. The way they seemed to pull the best from each other. 

You couldn’t work like that with another setter. But you could work like that with a spiker.

Is that what it was? You wanted something like that for yourself?

You always were a selfish brat, weren’t you? 

You already had Samu, you already had someone who you could work with without needing to say a word, seamlessly, like you were one and the same. But you wanted more. You want more. 

Eventually, he joins the Jackals. You toss to him, again and again, over and over in practices until you are sure you are able to set for him the way he likes. You give your everything, because that is all you know how to do. He gives his everything, the same way as he had done all those years ago. It feels like champagne and sunlight. 

But bubbles burst and night must fall.

He returns to Brazil. You try not to mourn the loss of one of the best spikers you’ve ever had at your disposal. 

~

The third is Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

You didn’t feel anything for him when you first met him, though you could be forgiven for retconning that part. It would be easy to romanticise his grumpiness, to find something beautiful about the way his curls parted to reveal two moles, to pretend you knew him better than you really did back then. 

You try your best not to do any of those things. And yet--you think back on that first training camp with a fondness that you never actually had, don’t you? 

You didn’t actually like him much at first, though you try and ignore that bit too when you reminisce. You thought he was a pain. You tossed to him and he glared, and he told you in no uncertain terms what you were doing wrong. 

You thought he was a prick. Your tosses were good. Nobody else complained. 

You’d never met anyone quite like him. 

When he joined the Jackals, you wondered if he had forgotten about you. He did not greet you with an attitude any different to how he greeted anyone else, that first practice. 

You didn’t know if you offended yourself with that idea or not. You felt as though it must surely be very difficult to forget someone who stared you in the face after losing at nationals, pointed at your face and said, “One day, I’m going to set for you properly, and you’re going to like it.” 

But you had been wrong before. Perhaps he was used to setters wanting to work with him. Perhaps you were not even a blip on his radar. 

At least you know why you’d come out with the proclamation that time. You’d tried to receive his spikes. You’d tried to block him. You’d tried to predict what he was going to do next. You’d failed miserably even though your team was relying on you, you’d told them you knew all about this talented spiker because you’d played with him before, and you were confident that you could put that to good use during the game. 

You’d let your team down. You’d lost your chance to stand on the court with them a little longer, your chance to play more games alongside your brother, and your chance to take your team to victory as captain. 

But god, you had stared into dark emotionless eyes and you’d wanted to slap him. You’d wanted to make him _feel_ something, and how else were you supposed to do that if even victory didn’t seem to make him feel anything?

Setting was all you knew. Spikers yielded to your instruction. 

You wanted him to yield, too. 

You’d run your mouth back then, but you didn’t think you’d actually get the chance to toss to him. Not when he’d gone off to get a degree, last you’d heard. Nobody got a degree if they were planning on playing professionally later. Right? 

You hid your feelings about him joining the Jackals quite well, you thought. You did not grin at the idea. You did not vibrate with excitement. You definitely did not text your brother to let him know. 

Or maybe you did, but that was a secret that only the two of you knew about. 

You decide that maybe he had forgotten you, after all, for his face is neutral when he says, “Miya,” as though he’s never met you before. 

Still, your excitement does not wane for the first few months that Sakusa is with your team. He is technically competent, if a bit fussy, and you are sure you will find a groove with him the way you have been able to with the others. You remain a functional duo, but that is all. You literally bend over backwards for him, and Sakusa still has the audacity to scold you that your tosses should be better. He manages to miss your tosses on occasion and you yell at him that he’s a scrub. 

But you persist, if only because you’d promised yourself back then that you’d make him _like_ working with you. 

Sometimes you wonder if persisting is the right thing to do. 

You ask him questions and he does not answer. You ask him questions and he rolls his eyes. You ask him questions and he walks away. 

You try to get to know him and he refuses. You try to get to know him and he tells you with his eyes to _fuck off._ You try to get to know him--

Eventually, he relents. You feel like you’ve pulled off the improbable. Every time he drops a new piece of information, every time he mentions, ‘my sister’, ‘my mother’, ‘in my hometown’, you feel like you’ve found a nugget of gold after panning for months without success. 

You catch him smiling during a break between sets one day. That feels like success too. 

Then, you catch him grinning to himself after a particularly good spike, and you can feel something burst in your chest, something which you’ve been holding back for a while now. 

Pride, partially. Joy, certainly. Love? You don’t want to call it that, but you don’t know if there’s another word for it.

Still, you are struck with an overwhelming fondness for one Sakusa Kiyoomi, and you decide you’ve made good upon your pledge. 

You’ve set for him properly. 

You’re almost sure he likes it. 

You don’t think he’s going anywhere any time soon.

That’s good enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really enjoying writing shorter pieces between the bigger ones atm. I hope you're enjoying reading them. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [@abrandnewheart](https://twitter.com/abrandnewheart) if you'd like to keep up with my work (and see twitter fics, little drabbles and more) and get previews! 
> 
> I'd love to know what you liked about this piece - it's the first time I've ever tried second-person POV!


End file.
